


Tangerine

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean finds a vintage bootleg album he dearly wants but gets outbid on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the colors 30 day challenge one shot.

 

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. He had just been cruising around eBay when he stumbled on it. It was a rare, vintage bootleg Led Zeppelin album from their concert in Uniondale New York at the Veterans Memorial Coliseum, June 15th, 1972. He just had to have it. The bidding was currently at just fifty bucks so he bid sixty and bookmarked the page.

 

He looked the next day and someone had bid seventy, so he bid eighty. He was bound and determined to have the album and nothing was going to stop him.

 

As the days went by, every time he checked, someone had out bid him. He was getting frustrated, but he just kept bidding. No one was going to take this away from him.

  
  


Castiel had stumbled on the same album. He knew that Dean would just love it, so he began to bid on it. Every time he checked, though, someone had bid him up. He was completely committed to getting this for Dean so he just kept bidding.

 

Time was running out. Both Dean and Cas sat at their computers, watching every bid. Each time one would bid, the other would raise it and back and forth they went. It was down to seconds. Dean’s finger was paused over his mouse, ready to make the last bid at the last second. Suddenly, he was sitting in complete darkness. The electricity had gone out.   
  


Dean howled in pain and frustration. He jumped up, pushing his chair back so hard it fell over.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ God damn it. I just can’t…. “ words failed him. He was so mad and upset he just went to bed.

  
  


Cas paused over his mouse until the last second, waiting for the other person to put in a higher bid, but it never happened. Cas couldn’t believe it… he’d won the auction and the album was his. He jumped up and whooped., dancing around the room. He hurried and paid and arranged for the shipping. He was so happy.

 

Two nights later, Cas and Dean had a date. Dean seems a little down to Cas all evening, and later, when they were making out on the couch, Cas pulled away and just said, “What’s the matter baby? You seem sad tonight.”

 

Dean sighed. “It’s nothing, really. I just saw something I really wanted on eBay and just when I was about to win the bid, my electricity went out and it shut my computer down.”

 

In a moment of clarity, Cas realized that the thing Dean had been bidding on was the album, and that they had been bidding against each other. He giggled and Dean looked at him sharply. Cas was quick to apologize and tell Dean it had nothing to do with his losing the thing he was bidding on.

 

It was Dean’s birthday. Cas took him out to dinner, then they went back to Cas’ place. There was a birthday pie and Dean ate two pieces. Then it was present time. Cas was so excited. He brought out the package, which he had disguised in a larger box. Dean sat on the couch and tore the paper off, opening the box. When he saw what was inside, his mouth dropped open. 

 

He took the album out of the box and just stared at it. “You? You were the other bidder?” His voice was a combination of amusement and awe.    
  
“Cas giggled. “Yeah it was me. I didn’t know we were bidding against each other, obviously. But when I saw it, I just had to get it for you.”

 

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas to him. He kissed him very passionately and said, “God I love you so much, baby. I can’t believe this.”

 

They had a very passionate night, with Cas fucking Dean into the mattress more than once, while the album played over and over in the background.

 


End file.
